


30 minutes

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang guru bahasa inggris di sebuah startup pembelajaran daring, sedangkan Sehun adalah mahasiswa tak tahu diri. Ia selalu mencari kesempatan menggoda guru blondenya yang manis pada setiap 30 menit sesi kelasnya setiap jam tujuh di malam hari





	30 minutes

 

 

_**Okay. The next one. How do you understand the word 'beautiful' in this sentence?** _

_You._

_**Pardon?** _

_You. Someone who is breathtaking... and stunning._

 

 

 

 

Riuh gelak tawa memenuhi ruang.

Salah satu pria, satu yang berkarakteristik khas pada telinga, menggelindingkan tubuh dari  _bean bag_  sembari memegang perutnya yang tak berhenti naik turun. Sungguh tak tahan. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan gombal murah ala mahasiswa yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu bahkan tanpa sadar melempar buku  _Understanding and Using English Grammar_ pada laki-laki bertulang pipi tinggi, Jongdae, dan membuat jus jeruknya tumpah.

"Ah _.. Waeeeeee_..." Rengekan melengking yang tetiba mengudara, terdengar sangat Jongdae. Tangannya meraih gelas yang isinya sudah tandas tiga per empat. Sementara dirinya, mengirimkan tatapan laser pada Chanyeol yang masih berguling-guling di tengah ruang.

"Park Chanyeol."

Suara lain memasuki indera pendengaran setiap manusia di dalam ruang. Suara berat dan dalam sarat akan rasa tak suka. Pemiliknya adalah Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata burung hantu dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo, sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh meski si korban sama sekali tak sadar diri. Demi Tuhan, karpet berbulu itu baru sampai ke kantor sejak dua hari yang lalu.

" _S-sorry.. but not sorry_ —" Chanyeol menjeda untuk mengusap air matanya yang sudah keluar, memelankan ringkikan yang semakin lama mirip ringkikan kuda, "—anak itu sialan sekali sungguh."

Deheman keras terdengar dari sudut ruang, membuat Chanyeol seketika diam karena masih ingin nyawanya selamat, "oke, kita lanjut lagi," ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan raut muka yang serius. Tubuhnya tingginya ia tegakkan, duduk bersila, melayangkan tangan mempersilakan Jongdae melanjutkan agenda.

Dengan bibir mencebik sinis, Jongdae menekan tombol 'main' dan semuanya terfokus pada pantulan proyektor pada satu-satunya sisi dinding yang dibiarkan polos tanpa ilustrasi meriah warna-warni.

_**Ah.. Oh—kay. Use 'beautiful' in a sentence, please..** _

Suara tenor lembut berasal dari pengeras suara. Semua yang hidup di ruang rapat, tenggelam dalam seribu senyap.

Pada dinding, masih tertampil wajah rupawan seorang pria yang kini tampak bingung dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kepala dengan pensil. Setelah tiga kali ketuk, dengan lihai dan gesit ia melakukan kontak mata melalui kamera seolah berhadapan langsung dengan lawan bicara. Kedua sudut bibir terangkat, membentuk kurva indah dan sempurna. Bulan sabit terbit di wajah, menghilangkan kesan tegas yang sebelumnya hadir di sana.

Sukses membuat penonton diruang ini melongo seperti ikan koki. Setelah menarik napas panjang ("Bahkan tarikan napasnya terdengar sangat seksi!" seru Minseok), ia bertingkah malu-malu sebelum akhirnya terfokus pada kamera lagi.

Satu bariton mengalun berat.

 _Your eyes are like the stars in the night sky. The kind of breathtakingly_ _**beautiful** _ _where you can't stop yourself from staring._

Kubus itu kembali berselimut senyap.

" _J-jinjja.. daebak,_ " gagap Baekhyun, disusul seruan girang, menggoda bercampur genit terdengar dari setiap sudut ruangan.

Di sela hiruk-pikuk yang tercipta, salah satu pemuda yang berambut keemasan berkemeja salem, tergopoh mendekati laptop Jongdae yang berada di tengah ruangan dan menekan tombol 'henti'; lalu bersungut-sungut.

Ia duduk bersila, lipat tangan, melayangkan tatapan kesal pada kelima teman yang tak mau repot-repot menahan tawa. Chanyeol sudah menangis, Jongdae menyumpal mulut dengan kepalan tangan, Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada layar dengan pipi yang memerah, Minseok sudah membentur-benturkan kepalanya di dinding, dan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dengan teriakan  _aw aw_ sesekali, kemudian menggigit bahu Chanyeol—modus.

"Luhan.. kau sungguh.." Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan acungan jempol lalu berguling pasrah melindas tangan Baekhyun sambil menyeka air mata.

Pemuda rambut keemasan yang bernama Luhan, kini tampak mengurut kepala yang mendadak pening. Pemuda paling jangkung bernama Kris, dengan sangat sialan sengaja terbahak tepat di telinga kala melenggang keluar ruangan, membuatnya kaget nyaris terjungkal. Ia lupa kalau Kris sedang menumpang sebentar untuk mengurus laporan keuangan di ruang rapat.

Dua bulan ini, Luhan sangat benci hari Senin. Luhan benar-benar berharap Tuhan menghapus hari Senin dari dunia. Jadwal analisis kurikulum jadi alasan utama. Kegiatan mingguan yang berlangsung di hari tersebut membuatnya super muak dan ultra sebal. Bukan karena sulitnya mengolah dan memperbaiki perangkat pembelajaran yang sudah ada, namun kegiatan yang seharusnya berlangsung serius selalu berakhir begini—saat gilirannya untuk memainkan rekaman pembelajaran.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara muridnya paling sialan. Dobel sialan, dia tampan.

Oh Sehun.

Rutukan, Luhan rapalkan dalam hati, sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tak lolos dari lidah.

 _Pemula_ _apanya? Gombalannya maut sekali._

Luhan melirik dinding, refleksi wajah Sehun masih terpampang sempurna. Pemuda bersurai sekelam malam, dengan senyum—Luhan bukan seorang hipokrit—tampan, menawan, atau apapun kata sifat yang mewakili keindahan di semesta.

Takut-takut, ia melirik bagian sudut—kotak kecil yang menampilkan wajah tololnya yang malu-malu. Luhan terkesiap. Bagai tersambar petir, ia mendadak teringat sesuatu dan membulatkan mata, kemudian buru-buru mematikan laptop Jongdae.

Benar-benar mati. Paksa.

"Ah, _waeee.._.."

"Oi, ini sedang seru-serunya!"

"Lu, kau sialan sekali. Sungguh."

Serbuan protes merabas bak hujan deras di musim panas. Luhan menggelengkan kepala heboh sambil menutup daun telinga. Bukan untuk mencegah gendang telinga yang hampir pecah. Namun, kejadian itu masih menempel lekat di otaknya. Proyeksi potongan-potongan kejadian masih terasa jelas dan tak henti menjadi hantu di setiap malam, menyentil syaraf malu.

Luhan, memiliki sebuah urgensi untuk segera menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai guru bahasa inggris; sebelum semua rekan kerjanya melihat ia tergagap dengan  _grammar_ amburadul, sipu di wajah, dan tangan ceroboh sampai menggelindingkan gelas dari meja. Jangan lupa muridnya yang paling sialan. Sehun, dengan rasa peduli tingkat tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya yang khawatir, membuat kontak mata dan berucap:

_Are you okay?_

Sepuluh dari keseluruhan tiga puluh menit sesi, Sehun habiskan untuk tersenyum melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah.

"Diam!" teriak Luhan.

"Kenapa marah-marah sih, muridmu pintar dan harusnya kau senang," tukas Minseok.

"Senang bokongmu, Min! Kau hanya meledekku."

"Luhan."

Lantangnya suara Kyungsoo jadi penutup argumen. Tajamnya sorot mata Kyungsoo sanggup membuat seisi ruang mengheningkan cipta.

Luhan menoleh kanan-kiri untuk memeriksa karpet, sekedar memastikan jika ia tak menumpahkan sesuatu di atas karpet bulu-bulu kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, sebenarnya tergolong imut dengan mata bundar bola pingpong miliknya. Tapi, kalau sedang serius bisa mengerikan juga. Bahkan, pacarnya yang bernama Jongin memanggilnya  _satansoo_ ketika sang belahan hati bertingkah demikian.

"Y—ya?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

" _Are you okay?_ "

Setelah tercipta tiga detik hening, ruangan kembali riuh dengan tawa bergulung-gulung. Baekhyun tertawa puas dan mendekati Luhan yang masih terbengong; untuk memeluk dan menepuk punggung Luhan keras-keras seolah baru saja memenangkan maraton. Chanyeol makin terbahak melihat Luhan yang masih terdistraksi, sulit memusatkan atensi. Luhan, menebar pandang bingung ke sudut ruangan di mana Jongdae dan Minseok melakukan reka ulang adegan yang sangat familiar, dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat di luar karakter, berlari mengitari ruangan dengan menyebar konfeti merah muda sisa pesta kantor bulan lalu.

Sial, sial, sial.

Mereka sudah menonton rekaman ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Luhan,  _daebak_!" sembur Baekhyun.

Meringis miris, Luhan hanya bisa menepi untuk membenamkan wajah pada  _bean bag_ untuk digigiti sudut-sudutnya.

 

* * *

Luhan sudah hampir setahun bekerja di perusahaan ini, sebuah  _startup_ muda yang bergerak di bidang pendidikan. Sangat bersyukur karena dirinya bukan tipe-tipe orang terikat yang kaku. Sebenarnya dia lulusan Hubungan Internasional. Namun, entah mengapa kini malah menjadi seorang pengajar. Takdir dan jalan setiap manusia tak ada yang tahu kan? Apa salahnya Luhan bersyukur dan menjalani dengan baik kewajiban yang ada?

Toh kantornya menyenangkan, seperti taman bermain dengan dinding penuh aneka ilustrasi nyaris di setiap sudutnya—meskipun masih dominan warna hijau—dengan sekat yang hanya berupa kaca untuk memisahkan setiap fungsi bangunan. Ruang kecil yang sering dipinjamnya saat mengajar contohnya, didominasi warna hijau kesan alam, dengan rumput sintetis melapisi lantai. Ada tiga gundukan  _bean bag_  abu-abu menyerupai batu dipojok ruang, tepat di bawah lukisan pohon besar yang dilewati aliran sungai. Teman yang ramah dan berjiwa muda, suasana santai, gaji oke dan tak perlu pakai seragam.

Budaya yang cocok sekali untuk Luhan yang masih sulit necis karena masih suka tampil  _boyish_.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari jajaran pengajar favorit diantara murid perempuan. Foto yang terpampang di situsmurid adalah foto yang paling ia benci selama dua puluh tujuh tahun dirinya hidup. Ia memakai kemeja merah muda dengan gaya rambutnya yang sedikit berombak menutup dahi. Terlihat  _fluffy_ , imut dan definisi hal indah-indah lainnya, memancing mata-mata perempuan remaja yang haus akan sesuatu yang manis untuk memberi satu  _klik_ di foto Luhan untuk dipilih sebagai pengajar dalam rangkaian belajar dalam satu minggu.

_Salah unggah._

Hal ini, menjadi sebab Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kaca ruang  _developer_  pada minggu pertama ia bekerja. Ia memohon pada Junmyeon satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengunggah foto yang benar. Fotonya yang berambut tegak ke atas dengan memakai jas lengkap berikut dengan dasi. Foto paling tampan versinya.

Kala itu, Luhan bisa melihat Junmyeon memandang penuh kekaguman pada fotonya dari sela jendela yang terbuka, termanifestasi dalam rangkaian kalimat 'tipe idealku', 'imut' dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang tak pantas dilontarkan untuk memuji laki-laki. Sementara Kris, masih sibuk tergelak kencang sambil menahan gagang pintu.

"Sekalian buat promosi,  _babe_!" Kris berseru lantang sambil mengedipkan mata genit.

Tak terima, Luhan menggebrak pintu kaca keras tepat di hidung Kris, membuat jantungnya hampir terlonjak dari sarang. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna sampai telinga.

Luhan murka.

"Mati kau!"

Ludah direguknya kasar saat melihat pemuda berdefinisi manis di hadapannya memperlihatkan gestur mengiris lehernya sendiri. Satu langkah mundur, tangan bergetar membuka pintu kaca. Bukannya masuk, Luhan yang terlanjur marah berlalu. Dua alisnya sudah menyatu. Kerutan di dahinya sanggup bersaing dengan kemejanya yang kusut.

Kris beruntung, karena mulai dua hari setelahnya, Luhan terpaksa bekerja delapan jam sehari dalam seminggu penuh tanpa jeda.

 

* * *

"Lu."

Pria yang sedang menyeruput kopi di  _pantry,_ hanya melirik manusia yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya, takut-takut tenggorokannya tersedak air panas.

"Ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih roti untuk dioles dengan selai nanas.

Luhan hanya mengangkat alis sebelah untuk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lalu menegur Chanyeol yang berada di ruang bagian tengah untuk berhati-hati agar tak menginjak Jongdae. Mereka berada di  _pantry_ ruang rekreasi. Sudut ini jadi favorit Luhan daripada  _pantry_ lantai dua.

 _Pantry_ di ruang rekreasi berbentuk mini bar simpel, dengan hiasan pot berisi tanaman bunga imitasi diatasnya. Dari sudut ini, Luhan bisa mengamati Chanyeol yang heboh mengayunkan tangannya bermain bulu tangkis dengan lawan virtual yang berada dalam layar. Terlihat gundukan abu-abu dibawahnya, yang Luhan yakini sebagai Jongdae yang sedang tidur memeluk  _bean bag_ sangat mesra.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Hmm.. Dan dia membuatku gila."

"Aku maklum. Dia memang luar biasa ganteng."

" _Ouch!_ Oi, ini sakit!" Baekhyun memekik nyaring karena Luhan mencubit pinggang, "—setidaknya dia tak lebih parah dari muridku yang bermata panda itu. Kau tahu Tao kan? Anak sekolah macam apa yang mengoleksi Prada dan Gucci di kamarnya, sumpah itu membuatku iri." Terdengar denting sendok saat Baekhyun mengaduk tehnya keras-keras. "Kau tau Yixing? Aku harus menjelaskan sebanyak lima kali agar dia mengerti. Oh Sehun? dia pintar plus tampan."

Luhan mendesah lelah, bisu tanpa rangkaian kata, meski dalam hati membenarkan –termasuk pada bagian  _tampan_.

"Ini, hampir jam tujuh malam. Lebih baik aku bersiap."

***

Luhan memutuskan untuk menyalakan  _video_  saat mengajar Sehun, karena ia laki-laki. Sebelumnya, kebanyakan muridnya adalah perempuan dan Luhan tak menyalakan  _video cam_ ketika menghadapi murid lawan jenis. Hal ini untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan dan agar tetap profesional tanpa terlibat kisah pelik asmara anak muda yang level  _baper_ -nya lebih tinggi ketimbang orang dewasa. Alunan tawa merdu dan suaranya yang semanis madu sudah sering membuat muridnya terdistraksi dan dirinya tak mau menambah masalah yang lain.

Sayangnya, Luhan salah perhitungan.

Kelas bersama Sehun justru membuat hatinya porak-poranda.

Helaan nafas terdengar cukup keras saat Luhan menyiapkan bahan ajar. Bunyi  _klak-klik_  dari tetikus jadi satu-satunya musik yang mengisi hening. Dengan telaten, Luhan membuka beberapa jendela kerja, masing-masing untuk bahan ajar, kamus, dan aplikasi  _messenger_ sebagai perantara ajar –akun khusus pengajar tentunya, jadi jangan harap bisa dijadikan kesempatan bermanuver seputar romansa _._  Ia mendengus saat melihat nama Oh Sehun di baris paling atas daftar siswanya.

Oh Sehun adalah murid laki-laki kedua Luhan setelah anak umur sepuluh tahun bernama Haowen. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai mahasiswa Ilmu Komputer di tahun terakhir. Tuntutan orang tuanya untuk mengejar beasiswa S2 di negara asing membuatnya terpaksa belajar bahasa inggris, alasannya begitu. Semula, Luhan terheran-heran karena baru pertama kali ia menghadapi murid sebodoh ini untuk ukuran mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Kemampuan percakapan yang payah berakibat Luhan menggunakan kurikulum pemula, setara dengan Haowen.

Masih tersisa lima menit. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengecek pengaturan suara dan video, sekalian mematut diri dan memastikan dirinya sudah pantas meski hanya memakai kaos merah yang dilapisi jaket denim. Jemarinya merapikan poninya yang jatuh menutupi dahi, tersenyum kecil saat melihat bayangan diri yang menurutnya tampan di  _video cam_.

"Hanya Sehun, kenapa repot sekali?"

Suara berat menginterupsi. Luhan agak terlonjak dari kursi putarnya.

"Sial!" Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpat Chanyeol yang kini sudah berlari menghilang setelah menangkis lemparan boneka Bambi.

Setelahnya, Luhan menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. Pertanda sudah memantapkan hati untuk melangsungkan sesi belajar. Layar menampilkan visual bergerak pertanda panggilan sedang dihubungkan.

Napasnya tersangkut di paru-paru saat layar komputernya menampilkan keseluruhan pemuda dalam gelungan selimut, memakai kaos putih polos senada dengan sprei dan selimut. Sehun masih menampakkan wajah mengantuk. Mata dikerjap-kerjap sambil mengulur tubuh.

Bagaimana bisa manusia bisa terlihat tampan meski baru saja bangun tidur?

"Halooo..." Sehun melengkungkan senyum ramah simetris selagi memasang pelantang telinga. Tangannya dilambaikan dalam rangka mengucap halo.

"Er, hai, Sehun..  _How are you today_?"

Luhan melempar senyum balik dan membuka percakapan basa-basi sesuai butir SOP nomor satu. Wajahnya terasa panas mendengar deru nafas Sehun yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terdengar dari  _headphone_.

"Hm _... a bit sleepy._ " Sehun menampakkan wajah lelah dibuat-buat. Silabel akhir agak ditarik memberi kesan merengek.

" _Hey, you called me three minutes earlier, by the way_."

Degup jantung Luhan seolah berjeda. Panik menyergap, bola matanya terputar pada sudut layar komputer untuk memeriksa jam yang kini baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam tepat. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menepuk dahi keras, menghasilkan tawa berat yang mengalun ritmis dari ujung sambungan.

Suaranya sangat seksi, membuat rasa paniknya tak kunjung membaik, justru bertambah level dengan hiasan rona merah tersembul di kedua pipi.

" _S—sorry! I'm really sorry. My bad... didn't see the time_." Permintaan maaf, Luhan sampaikan dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

" _Don't worry..._ " Sehun menjeda kalimat, melirik kamera lalu melanjutkan bicara. " _Good to see you again_."

Senyum belum juga lesap dari wajah Sehun, setelah melempar kalimat basa-basi wajib butir SOP nomor dua milik Luhan yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Luhan tertohok. Grogi semakin berapi saja.

"Ah, uh, ehm, _yeah_..  _Good to see you too, Sehun_ "

Luhan, tak menyangka akan melewatkan sesi kali ini dengan Sehun yang masih berada di tempat tidur. Sehun bersandar pada tumpukan bantal agar badannya cukup tinggi dan nyaman. Sepertinya Sehun menggunakan  _tab_ kali ini. Rambut hitam legamnya yang masih acak-acakan ia sugar ke belakang perlahan, menampilkan fitur dahi, alis, tulang hidung serta garis rahang tajam yang semuanya tertampil tegas memesona. Luhan tak percaya jika yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah  _demigod_.

"Luhan,  _it's really great when we're together,_ " ujarnya serius.

" _Oh, oh, here we go, again._ " Luhan bergumam tanpa suara, mulai berpura-pura sibuk menyiapkan materi ajar.

_**Oh My God.** _

Deham keras Luhan lakukan, pertanda dirinya sudah menyiapkan hati untuk sesi kali ini. Sedetik kemudian, nyalinya kembali ciut saat Sehun mendekatkan kamera ke wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke kamera, seolah berniat mengamati Luhan dari dekat. Bertingkah seolah memandanginya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

" _You are so cute today_."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar sudah siap perang.

" _Thanks, you are handsome too_ , Sehun."

Sehun menaikkan alis. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena sepertinya, mulutnya tak akan pernah berkhianat untuk menyebut Luhan dalam kategori  _handsome_.

" _As always.._ " Mengabaikan rasa janggal sendiri, Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum melanjutkan bicara. "Er, boleh aku permisi sebentar? Aku menyiapkan diri dulu, oke? Rasanya tak sopan jika aku seperti ini."

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun menunjuk diri sendiri dengan dagunya kemudian dengan terburu-buru membuka selimut kemudian menghilang, sementara kameranya bergerak acak tak jelas sampai akhirnya stabil setelah dipakaikan sebuah penahan. Kini, monitor menampilkan sebuah ranjang tempat tidur yang acak-acakan karena habis dipakai, berbanding terbalik dengan tumpukan buku di rak samping yang sangat rapi. Ada switer hijau botol yang tergeletak di sudut ranjang.

Jemari Luhan merengkuh gelas es jeruknya selagi menunggu muridnya bersiap-siap untuk memulai sesi. Detik setelahnya, Luhan nyaris menyemburkan es jeruk ke layar. Kaget seketika setelah wajah Sehun muncul tiba-tiba sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya. Sangat wajar jika super terkejut, karena Luhan memang memakai monitor tambahan 24  _inch_ , yang digunakan sepenuhnya untuk  _video cam_ , bertujuan untuk membuat layar kerja di komputernya lebih luas.

" _Wait a minute_."

Luhan masih sibuk mengelus dada untuk menetralkan gemuruh jantung yang nyaris merosot. Sebelah tangannya mendorong gelas es jeruk jauh-jauh. Sekedar berjaga jika dirinya bertingkah tolol lagi. Paling tidak, gelas minumnya tak perlu ikut menggelinding. Tiga kali tarikan nafas dan tiga kali tepukan ringan di pipi cukup membuat Luhan tenang.

Namun, lagi-lagi negara api menyerang.

Kedua mata membola dengan jantung yang semakin berdentum kencang di setiap detik saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sehun, yang sedang membuka kaos putihnya di dekat ranjang dan menampilkan tubuh tegap berdada bidang plus perut  _six pack_  mirip batangan coklat yang dimakannya dari Kyungsoo tadi siang. Semuanya terputar apik seolah berlambat-lambat di otak Luhan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Luhan menekan tombol rekam yang sudah sangat dihapalnya tanpa melihat kibor.

Luhan mereguk ludah melewati epiglotis. Retinanya menangkap sekilas  _v-line_ di perpotongan perut dan paha saat Sehun menyambar switer hijaunya.

 

 

_**Oh My.** _

 

_**God Oh Sehun.** _

 

Gerak tangan Sehun menarik celana tanggung yang agak terlalu turun, menyadarkan Luhan dari pikiran kotornya. Kelopak mata, ia tutup rapat sesaat untuk mengalihkan atensi, berdehem keras, meraih gelas es jeruk dengan tangan gemetar lalu menenggaknya sampai tandas seluruhnya. Luhan melirik jam di sudut layar dan menyadari bahwa ia hanya punya waktu delapan belas menit lagi. Harus ia pastikan bahwa Sehun mempelajari sesuatu malam ini.

" _Where should we start_?" Suara berat Sehun menyapa gendang telinga, membangunkan Luhan dari dunia fantasi. Akhirnya, sesi siap dimulai untuk hari ini.

Satu tarikan napas panjang dan Luhan mulai bicara.

" _Let's check slide 10. Wow, this is my favorite part. Give a meaning to your name!_ "

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengamati Sehun yang terlihat mengecek materi milik sendiri. Kali ini, Sehun bertugas untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya menggunakan kata sifatyang mewakili setiap alfabet yang menyusun namanya.

" _Let me give you an example_.  _My name is Luhan. The first letter is L.. So, L stands for lazy, and_ —"

" _No_!" Sehun berseru heboh, memberi gestur tanda silang menggunakan kedua lengan. " _Give me a try_..  _please_?"

" _Oh—kay_?" timpal Luhan ragu-ragu.

" _L stands for lighthearted, likeable, loving, lovable—_ " Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan saksama kemudian memelankan suara, meski Luhan masih sanggup mendengar setiap hela nafasnya. Pandangan, kini Sehun fokuskan ke kamera, menciptakan kondisi seolah sedang bertemu tatap dengan gurunya.

"— _and lovely_..."

Luhan agak kesulitan menentukan apakah gemuruh tak tentu di dadanya adalah hasil dari pujian Sehun atau gelembung pikirannya yang merefleksikan Sehun sedang berbisik di telinganya. Seribu sialan, ia mulai membayangkan nafas Sehun menerpa leher, tepat saat hembusan angin dari AC yang dia atur  _swing_  mengenai tengkuk.

Tawa Luhan yang mengalun terdengar hambar dan canggung, merutuki dalam hati pikiran konyol nyaris kotor miliknya sendiri.

" _I-is it true?_ "

Sehun mengangguk.

" _Well.._ _I already said it many times,_ Luhan _.._   _I really like you_."

Senyum ramah Luhan lengkungkan paksa sementara jari-jari di bawah meja sudah mencengkeram erat celana jins belel miliknya. Bertujuan untuk mengimbangi titik-titik keringat yang sudah muncul tanpa permisi di balik poninya yang menjuntai. Sedikit heran karena AC di ruangan ini nyaris tak berfaedah sama sekali.

Mengabaikan ekspresi memuja yang terpahat di wajah Sehun, Luhan berusaha keras melanjutkan sesi.

" _Good to hear from you... Your turn_?"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun menjawab Luhan dengan anggukan patuh.

" _My name is Sehun. Ah! Would you mind if i spell my name backward?_ "

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis saat Sehun memutuskan untuk mendefinisikan dirinya dengan urutan alfabet dengan arah terbalik. Namun, ia melingkarkan telunjuk dan ibu jari sebagai tanda setuju. Anggap saja muridnya kreatif. Pun, hal tersebut tidak mengganggu proses belajar sama sekali.

" _N stands for Nice. U stands for Unique_." Sehun berujar yakin, kemudian mecondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke kamera.

" _I'm a nice person and i'm unique in my own way._ "

Kepercayaan diri Sehun membuat gurunya senang. Tanpa sadar Luhan bersorak dan mengacungkan jempol sebagai apresiasi, merasa bangga dengan kemampuan muridnya.

"Wow.  _That's really good, Sehun. Next_."

" _H stands for Handsome. E stands for Energetic_." Jemari panjangnya menyugar rambut sekelam malamnya ke arah belakang. Seketika membuat Luhan ingin menelusupkan jemarinya ke helaian yang terlihat lembut itu. " _You know that I'm really handsome and_ —" Tiga detik hening setelahnya. "er,  _I feel super_ _energetic_ _at night_."

Luhan berharap ada kesalahan pada pendengarannya saat muridnya yang super tampan memberi penekanan pada kata  _energetic_  setengah berpadu dengan udara, mirip desahan. Bahkan, ia mulai membayangkan Sehun sedang melempar kedip menggoda.

Otaknya mulai tak sehat.

" _I see.. so you are an active person_ —"

" _That's right.. I'm an active person. I'm tireless, healthy, strong, and powerful_ —"

Aliran darah, serasa naik semua ke atas kepala. Luhan merasa dirinya bisa menggoreng telur di wajah sendiri.

" _Okay, okay_.  _Don't worry! It's enough. The next one, please_."

Sehun melukis satu cengiran kuda.

 

 

_Strong. Powerful._

 

 

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya ribut agar balon pemikirannya meletus. Perlu usaha super keras untuk tak berfikiran macam-macam saat kelasnya bersama Sehun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan menghentikannya cepat-cepat sebelum Sehun membuat pikirannya benar-benar tak waras bahkan untuk pilihan kata paling polos sekalipun.

Sehun tertawa.

" _Okay. The last one is S_." Sehun benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera kali ini. Dentuman dadanya semakin kencang saja saat pahatan sempurna itu tertampil tanpa cela di monitor lebar miliknya.

" _S stands for—_ "

Terbawa suasana, Luhan mundur sampai punggung bertemu sandaran kursi, menelan ludah sulit sampai jakun merosot turun.

"— _satisfying_."

 

 

_Satisfying?_

 

M-memuaskan?

 

 

Demi janggut Merlin.

Luhan tersedak air liur sendiri. Sudah menyerah, kewalahan, tak sanggup mencegah otaknya berfikiran kotor pada setiap pilihan kata Sehun. Bersumpah demi seratus boneka Bambi bahwa ia melihat Sehun yang sedang menyeringai di monitor. Luhan menggumamkan  _sori_ berkali-kali di sela kegiatan batuk-batuknya yang tak elit.

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan melirik sudut layar selagi masih berusaha menemukan ritme nafasnya. Jam di sana menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah kelebihan tiga menit. Luhan buru-buru menutup sesi, yang tentu saja menghasilkan raut kecewa Sehun. Si pemuda di dalam monitor kesulitan menyimpan ekspresi. Luhan sudah akan mengarahkan kursornya ke tombol 'henti' saat bariton Sehun kembali menginterupsi.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

" _Such a_ _ **satisfying**_ _night with you_."

 

* * *

**3 minggu kemudian.**

Hari ini adalah tepat tiga minggu Luhan benar-benar mengakhiri kelasnya bersama Sehun. Sehun hanya membayar untuk tiga bulan, dan belum tahu apakah ia akan melanjutkan sesi belajarnya atau tidak. Luhan menidurkan kepala miring di atas meja, menggunakan ransel sebagai bantalan, kemudian menatap kosong titik-titik air yang muncul dipermukaan gelas plastik es _Americano_. Titik-titik air itu makin banyak, berkumpul kemudian jatuh mengalir saat gerombolnya semakin berat, membuat tisu yang Luhan jadikan alas mulai menyesap basah.

Sepertinya, cukup satu minggu lagi untuk membuatnya gila.

Pemuda bersurai madu mendesah kasar lalu melepas  _beanie_  rajut biru-kuning _nya_  dari kepala, memukul-mukulkan dahi sendiri ke permukaan meja, membuat seluruh pengunjung Starbuck menoleh ke sudut ruang dan menatap Luhan antara mencela dan prihatin. Bayang-bayang Sehun tak bisa hilang dari kepala. Dalam tiga bulan, Sehun tak pernah memilih pengajar lain meski semua murid diberi kesempatan untuk memilih pengajar sendiri. Sukses membuat Luhan porak-poranda dan mendadak lesu saat tiga bulannya berakhir.

Luhan rindu.

"Oi! Luhaen!"

Kepalanya ia dongakkan tanpa mengangkat tubuh saat pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar. Luhan mendapati pria berkulit agak gelap yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya dari kasir dengan membawa satu  _cup_ , melambaikan tangan yang terbebas padanya.

"Hai, Jong," sapanya tak bersemangat.

Jongin menempelkan  _cup_ basah berembun miliknya ke pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan terpaksa menarik tubuh dan mengelap pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan. Terdengar derit kecil kursi bergeser saat Jongin menggeret kursi di hadapannya.

"Kau apa kabar? Kyungsoo tak pernah macam-macam kan disana?" celetuk Jongin tanpa basa-basi, menanyakan pacarnya.

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Kau masih sama, Jong. Posesif." Luhan mengecap lidahnya sesaat untuk menikmati rasa pahit namun elegan di lidahnya. "Aku baik. Kyungsoo juga baik, dia benar-benar galak dengan orang selainmu. Tak usah khawatir."

Jongin menimpali dengan tawa puas.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Satu gelengan jadi jawaban. Tepat setelahnya, otaknya mendadak terdistraksi membaui aroma yang sangat ia sukai mendekat ke arahnya. Aroma yang menenangkan, namun entah mengapa kali ini rasanya lebih elegan dan seksi.

 **Abercrombie & Fitch's Fierce**.

Luhan bersumpah belum bisa rela menguras dompetnya untuk membeli merk parfum tersebut; yang memakai ini pasti banyak uang dan punya selera bagus. Luhan punya selera bagus, tapi gaji bulanannya masih pas-pasan untuk memenuhi hidup—miris.

Benang-benang syaraf penciumannya masih menikmati aroma yang memenuhi udara. Menolehkan kepala ke sumber aroma, ia menemukan seseorang yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada Jongin. Sosok tinggi semampai dengan kemeja krem yang melapisi dada bidang sempurna miliknya. Celana formal lipit berwarna hitam sukses memamerkan tungkainya yang jenjang. Rambut hitam  _jet-black_ agak cepak yang diangkat keatas. Penampilan elegan dan rapi khas orang kantoran. Kedua orang itu sama-sama membolakan mata terkejut ketika bertemu pandang dalam satu garis. Namun, pria yang lebih tinggi lebih menguasai diri, segera membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Good to see you again,_ Luhan."

***

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya berlalu dengan canggung. Hening hanya berisi celoteh samar-samar dari meja tetangga. Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan mereka berdua karena Monggu—anjingnya—yang katanya sedang mengamuk dan mengacak-acak apartemen Kyungsoo. Luhan menggenggam  _cup_ -nya yang sudah tak dingin lagi. Embun sudah tak eksis lagi. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia meneguk ludah meski kerongkongannya tidak kering. Ia meregangkan kakinya dibawah meja, bertujuan merilekskan diri. Namun, justru menendang tulang kering Sehun tak sengaja, membuatnya panik seketika.

"Sori.." Suara lamat-lamat terdengar sebelum Luhan menundukkan kepala kembali.

Wajah Luhan sedikit menghangat saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di tangannya, meski hanya sepersekian sekon.

"Hei, santailah sedikit.. kau membuatku ditatap aneh banyak orang."

Memang benar.

Sehun, memang ditatap aneh oleh nyaris semua pengunjung Starbuck. Pandangan aneh dari berbagai sisi dan sudut. Tak jarang juga beberapa mahasiswi yang terkikik kecil saat melewati meja mereka berdua. Terkesan tegas saat sesi belajar, Sehun tak menyangka jika Luhan bisa semanis dan seimut-imut ini meski nyatanya empat tahun lebih tua. Bilangan umur tak kentara dari parasnya. Luhan, memakai kaos kerah berlapis jaket dengan warna senada dengan  _beanie_  yang sudah dipakainya lagi saat ini—jaket biru berlengan kuning—celana denim sobek di bagian lutut, dan sepatu kets lengkap dengan membawa ransel bersaku banyak. Luhan lebih mirip mahasiswa semester dua daripada seorang guru.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati alih-alih memaklumi jika pengunjung menatapnya aneh. Sadar jika dirinya sudah terlihat seperti seorang  _sugar daddy_  yang sedang menghukum  _baby_ -nya.

Ultra sial!

Pada akhirnya, Sehun mengalah dan melayangkan senyum canggung untuk meyakinkan pengunjung yang lain bahwa ia tak sedang menghukum pria yang notabene adalah gurunya sendiri.

"Jangan diam saja,  _please_."

Luhan tertawa hambar, mengibaskan tangan bolak-balik di depan wajah. "Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana menyapamu—" Sehun bisa merasakan kegugupan luar biasa dari si lawan bicara, "—yang kutahu kau masih mahasiswa, tapi ternyata kau atasan Jongin."

"Kau bohong," lanjut Luhan tegas.

Tatapan menuduh Luhan layangkan pada Sehun, merasa tak terima sudah dibohongi. Sehun mengerjap bingung melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak. Soal beasiswa itu memang bohong, tapi aku benar-benar masih mahasiswa dan empat tahun lebih muda darimu. Jadi jangan sungkan denganku, oke?"

"—dan sudah jadi kepala divisi? Bohong sekali."

Sehun meraup wajahnya kasar. "Berhenti menuduhku bohong. Kau sendiri bekerja di  _startup_  kan? kau tahu pasti bagaimana budaya kita bekerja. Bisa tanya Jongin kalau tak percaya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, meski tak ikhlas.

"Aku malas ditanya macam-macam, lebih mudah jika aku bilang masih mahasiswa. Lagipula sedikit memalukan. Aku tak akan mengambil kelas ini kalau Bos tak suruh."

Hening.

Sehun melirik Luhan sepintas sebelum berpaling wajah.

"Er, tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih menyesal jika tak ikut kelas ini." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Kedua mata terfokus sempurna pada sosok yang berkali-kali menghindari kontak mata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak apa. Kau imut."

Tinta merah jambu meresap cepat di permukaan pipi Luhan.

Sejak kapan Luhan bisa merona dengan salah satu kalimat pujian yang tak pantas ditujukan untuk laki-laki?

Diam-diam, Luhan merasa senang dipertemukan lagi dengan Sehun meski agak tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Sehun, kini duduk di hadapannya dengan fisik lebih dari sempurna untuk Luhan, kulit pucat, tubuh atletis dengan pundak lebar ala perenang, dan dikaruniai wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas. Selera  _fashion_ -nya benar-benar baik. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tahu bagaimana cara menonjolkan kelebihannya dengan sentuhan  _fashion_  tak berlebihan.

Semua yang ingin dimiliki Luhan ada pada Sehun, termasuk aroma Abercrombie & Fitch's Fierce yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Alih-alih iri, Sehun malah menjadi tipe idealnya tanpa sadar. Ketenangan luar biasa jadi kelebihan utama. Tak menampik kenyataan jika ia menyukai setiap waktunya bersama Sehun, termasuk gombal murahan yang tetap membuatnya tersipu. Namun, di sisi lain, ia khawatir Sehun sedang mempermainkannya. Sebab itulah, Luhan memutuskan untuk tak berharap lebih dengan semua pujian yang pernah Sehun tujukan untuknya; meski hal itu tak merubah fakta jika saat ini, tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin merayap ke dada untuk menenangkan sesuatu di baliknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bola matanya sudah bulat sempurna mendapati jari-jari sudah mendekap tangan kokoh si lawan bicara.

Tanpa sadar.

Sepertinya, sekrup di otaknya mulai longgar satu-satu.

Sehun menahan tangan itu sebelum Luhan menariknya lagi; membawa dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Rasanya hangat sampai menjalar ke pipi. Luhan merah padam, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Melukis cengiran khas, Sehun tak menyangka pria berumur 27 tahun di hadapannya masih bersikap seperti remaja belia.

Ya Tuhan, membuat Sehun gemas ingin segera membawanya pulang ke apartemen lalu ikut menggigiti pelan bibirnya—hei!

"Kau malu?" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha mempertemukan pandang dengan Luhan. Menolak, pandangan Luhan berlarian tak fokus ke sana-sini.

"Aku tidak."

"Wajahmu merah."

"Hanya panas."

Sehun, meremas genggaman keduanya, lalu mencondongkan tubuh memangkas spasi di antara mereka.

Luhan menahan nafas.

"Merahnya sampai telinga sekarang."

Sehun terkikik pelan, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali untuk menatap Luhan intens. Luhan menatap tautan tangan mereka, merasa telapak tangan yang kini masih digenggam Sehun mulai berair karena keringat dingin.

"Jangan menunduk. Matamu cantik, aku suka."

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengabulkan permintaan Sehun, menatap malu-malu namun masih menghindari kontak mata. Sehun, yang tak tahan dengan tingkah malu-malu Luhan, mencubit main-main pipi yang masih memerah, sambil bergumam  _kau menggemaskan sekali_.

"Jadi pacarku saja ya?" tukas Sehun tiba-tiba.

"K—kau gila."

"Aku serius. Kamu suka aku. Aku suka kamu. Kurang apa?"

"Kau cuma berasumsi."

Sehun tersinggung. "Kalau tak suka denganku, kenapa sampai menjatuhkan gelas segala?" Ujar Sehun tak kalah ketus.

Luhan merasa tertohok, meski sebenarnya, ia merasa Sehun agak kurang ajar kali ini. Dari semua hal yang sudah dilalui, kenapa harus memilih tragedi itu sebagai bukti?

"Oke, oke. Baiklah. Kalau memang tak suka denganku, aku pergi."

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun panik, bola mata bening berhias cerlang transparan seolah memohonnya agar tak pergi. Oh, oh, jangan harap Sehun akan luluh dengan pandangan memelas penuh kerlipan basah yang dilancarkan Luhan. Wajahnya, tetap datar tanpa ekspresi meski sebenarnya menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan. Langkah terakhir tinggal menunggu Luhan untuk-

"Aku suka kamu, Sehun."

-melepas konfesi.

Senyum Sehun mengembang nyaris melampaui daun telinga, gigi taringnya mengintip lancip dari sudut, dan matanya menyipit sampai hanya segaris. Wajahnya terlihat pantas kembali untuk mahasiswa berumur 23 tahun.

 _Cute_.

"Kita sudah pacaran kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"—t-tapi kau muridku, gawat kalau atasanku tahu." Luhan bergumam pelan.

Dengus kesal mengudara. Memang, semakin besar angka di umur tak menjamin kedewasaan dalam berpikir dan bertingkah laku seseorang. Menurutnya, Luhan terlalu banyak basa-basi tak penting plus kelebihan gengsi.

"Itu dulu,  _baby_. Aku tidak memperpanjang sesi." Sehun menarik ujung hidung Luhan. Senyum di wajah tak pernah absen meski sebenarnya agak dongkol. " _Toh_  aku punya kamu. Ajari aku dan sering-seringlah mampir ke apartemenku." Sehun mengelus tangan Luhan menggunakan ibu jari, berbagi tatapan yakin seolah-olah berkata  _serahkan saja padaku_.

Senyum Luhan terkembang simetris. Sehun membuang napas lega. Namun, Luhan mengingat sesuatu tiba-tiba.

"Jangan panggil aku  _baby_! Aku laki-laki dan bukan bayi. Bahkan, kau lebih muda dari aku empat tahun. Apa-apaan. Bagaimana aku memanggilmu kalau begitu?" ketus Luhan.

Gerutuan Luhan membuat Sehun membuang muka sebentar, kemudian menatap Luhan serius. Ia memberikan gestur dengan lambaian tangan, sebagai kode agar Luhan mencondongkan tubuh mendekat.

Luhan patuh. Sehun mendekatkan wajah, lalu berbisik lirih di telinga.

"Kamu bisa panggil aku  _Daddy_."

Wajah Luhan nyaris menyerupai lampu merah lalu lintas.

"Luhan?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku minta nomor ponselmu."

* * *

 

Sehun terkekeh mengamati Luhan yang sudah menempeli tubuhnya seperti lintah. Apanya yang berasumsi? Luhan saja yang terlalu banyak gengsi. Sepanjang perjalanan ke parkiran mobil, Luhan selalu berusaha menempeli Sehun tanpa jarak membuatnya nyaris tersandung kucing yang sedang hamil. Beruntung mobil Sehun mungil. Jarak antara jok kemudi dan penumpang terasa sangat-sangat menguntungkan. Luhan, bisa sepuasnya memeluk dan menghirup wangi Abercrombie yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Sesekali, Luhan menyuruk hidung ke dada lapang pacar barunya. Pacar yang baru dideklarasikan belum ada satu jam yang lalu.

Sehun, hanya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jari di atas kemudi, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk merangkul pacarnya sambil memainkan helai demi helai keemasan yang terasa halus. Sudah sepuluh menit dan Sehun belum terpikir untuk menyalakan mesin.

"Kau sangat suka ya? Aku bisa membelikanmu besok," ujar Sehun membuka percakapan. Ibu jari menyasar di pipi Luhan, mengelus-elus penuh rasa sayang.

Sehun benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang  _Daddy_. Ia bisa merasakan Luhan yang masih membenamkan wajah, mulai menggeleng heboh, kemudian melonggarkan rangkulan agar dirinya bisa mendongak sedikit.

"Aku lebih suka menghirupnya dari tubuhmu."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang mulai memainkan telunjuk di kancing kemejanya malu-malu. Ia masih sedikit tak percaya jika yang di pelukannya dan bertingkah manja saat ini adalah gurunya sendiri.

Tersenyum tipis, Sehun memulai pijitan lembut di tengkuk Luhan, membuatnya menutup salah satu kelopak mata. Tatapannya mulai sayu ketika menyandar ke dada Sehun lagi mencari nyaman. Kepalan meremas kusut kemeja Sehun sebagai tumpuan. Seperti kucing jinak dengan majikan.

Luhan mengintip sedikit saat sentuhan di tengkuknya berhenti; terpaksa mendongak saat Sehun meraih dagu dan menempelkan bibir dengan miliknya sendiri. Semula hanya kecup-kecup kecil. Kecupan, ringan, lembut, nan manis. Namun, Sehun memberanikan diri. Dijilatnya bibir Luhan yang sewarna ceri. Tangan Luhan diarahkan untuk melingkari lehernya.

Tak ada gerak penolakan, Sehun menyembunyikan senyum kala lidahnya ia susupkan untuk memulai sesi ciuman yang lebih dalam, basah, dan tentu lebih menyenangkan.

Gayung bersambut, Luhan mengeratkan lingkar di leher, membiarkan Sehun membungkus bibirnya. Ia balas setiap kecup dan kecap dari kekasihnya.

Nafas Luhan mulai putus-putus. Terdorong kecil, Sehun melepaskan sesi ciuman penuh rasa tak rela. Tengkuk Luhan diusapnya sensual untuk membangun suasana.

" _Honey._..."

Setelah berbisik lirih, wajahnya ia dekatkan lagi untuk memulai sesi kedua.

Luhan menahan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangan, menyuarakan erangan sebagai tanda penolakan. Mengalah, Sehun tak memaksa dan memilih untuk mengeratkan rengkuh di pinggang Luhan. Sedikit berharap Luhan bisa bernafas lebih baik dari ini. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap bibir yang semakin menyala terang berhias kilat basah.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi dalam beberapa sekon. Dua kecupan bonus di pipi kanan, yang disambut kekehan geli. Setelah berjarak, ditatapnya mata Luhan sampai ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri.

" _Baby.._ "

Bisik Sehun lirih. Pandang mulai berganti-ganti fokus dari mata dan bibir. Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup rahang Luhan, membelai ringan dengan ibu jari.

" _Hm?_ "

"Pulang ke apartemenku saja, ya?"


End file.
